An in-flight entertainment system provides for audio and video contents to a passenger during flight. The in-flight entertainment system becomes increasing important during long flights where passengers may associate a quality or service of the airline based on the enhanced experience they obtained with the in-flight entertainment system. To accommodate the passengers, airlines resort to providing enhanced features to the in-flight entertainment system. However, known in-flight entertainment systems are usually in-seat computers connected to a back seat display. The in-seat computers are heavy and costly to maintain. Also, because of the enhanced features that the in-seat computers have to run, heat generated by the in-seat computers is a source of problem. Further, each in-seat computer is connected to a central server with long cable lines. This configuration has potential safety and fire hazard issues.
Cost of an in-flight entertainment system is a major issue for the airlines. While passengers demand for enhanced features in an in-flight entertainment system, they are not willing to pay a premium for the services. Thus, in most instances, the enhanced features and the in-flight entertainment system add to the operating costs of the airlines. Furthermore, in-flight entertainment systems may require routine upgrades in order to keep current with the technology.